Rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, HAREM, INCEST AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Naruto's mother is raising him as a single mom. His clan is dead and only his cousin and grandmother survived other than him and his mom. Read to find out how the clan will be restored.


**Rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**PROLOGUE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the city of Konoha lived a young man who always dreamt of meeting the right woman. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He lived with his mother in a small apartment on the east side of Konoha. He was a single child who had everything he could have wanted; food, a home, a bed, you name it.

His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a citizen of Konoha. She had been lonely ever since Naruto's father left the family after realizing he was actually gay. This caused Naruto's mother to become much more affectionate and loving towards her son, in an effort for him not to end up like his father. But aside from his mother, Naruto had two other relatives that resides in Konoha.

The young blonde boy had a grandmother named Mito Uzumaki. Despite being at least in her 90s, she kept a very youthful appearance through the use of a powerful transformation jutsu. In this form of hers, she had soft but firm breasts, lovely curves and a beautiful face. Her husband, Naruto's grandfather, died in the war, leaving Mito widowed and lonely like her duaghter.

Karin Uzumaki was Naruto's cousin, who was desperately in love with Naruto's closest friend. However, the man had rejected her so many times that Karin came to believe that there was no other man in the world who would love her at all. So, like her grandmother and aunt, she was feeling lonely as well.

Nearly their entire clan had been extinguished as time passed, and the Uzumaki women only became more depressed. But despite these three ladies falling into lonliness, it would be their young male relative who would change everything about their views on men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**START OF STORY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto came home after a long day at school, and laid his backpack down on the counter. He crashed himself on the couch and turned on the TV, and began to watch his favorite show, _One Piece_. Hearing her son's arrival, Naruto's mother came downstairs to greet her son.

"Naruto-kun, welcome home." Kushina told her son. "Hey, mom. I'm real tired today. I had like, three tests in three different classes, and I'm pretty sure I bombed them." Kushina looked at Naruto in disappointment. "Oh that's too bad. I was going to give you a little present if you were to pass the test." She said to him smiling.

The young blonde raised a brow at his mom. "What do you mean by that, mom?" Kushina brushes some of her hair away from her face. "I meant a special bowl of ramen wityh some very special ingredients inside." She giggled to him.

"Great. Now I really wished I passed those tests..." Naruto grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs in an attempt to try and do his homework. When Naruto disappeared to the second floor, Kushina quickly ran to the kitchen and prepared to get comfortable with her body.

Kushina stripped off her clothes and took out a picture of Naruto's Konoha High senior photo, and set it across from her on the countertop. She then lied on the table and spread her legs, and began playing with herself.

"Mmm, you've been a very naughty boy, haven't you Naruto? Well lucky for you, mommy is much naughtier." Kushina licked her fingers and began rubbing her clit. "You like watching mommy play with herself like this?" The red-haired milf then slid her fingers inside her pussy, and started to fully masturbate, with loud moans escaping her mouth.

"Man, I should've gotten some ramen before I came up here." Naruto left his room and headed downstairs to get some food. Then, he heard moaning. He got curious and peeped his eyes through the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. Inside, he saw what he couldn't believe: his own mother, pleasuring herself to a picture of her own son.

"Oh yeah, Naruto! Make mommy cum on that big, meaty cock!" Kushina's moans got louder and louder as she fingered herself deeper, harder and faster. She fondled her own breasts to increase her pleasure. Naruto felt so horny just looking at his own mother that he took out his rock hard cock and started masturbating along with her.

Kushina was very close to orgasm, so she fingered herself to the point where she did completely; when her orgasm hit, she squirted out all her juice all over the kitchen walls and appliances, including the photo of Naruto. As she looked at her juices and Naruto's picture, breathing heavily, she giggled. "Looked what you made mommy do. Your turn, sweetie."

Upon hearing that, Naruto instantly came into a napkin he picked up earlier. With that done, he quickly ran back upstairs silently so that his mother wouldn't hear. Kushina, hearing the footsteps, sighed and thought to herself as she cleaned up her mess. _"Look what you've done, Kushina. You've exposed yourself to your own son. Do you know how wrong that is?" _After she thought about this, she decided the only thing to do was call her relatives; her mother and her niece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Staurday afternoon. Naruto was out training in the training grounds out with his team. At his apartment, Kushina was discussing her current issue with herself and Naruto between Mito and Karin. "Thank you for coming, you guys. I have no idea what to do anymore."

"Oh it's okay, Kushina. I undertsand exactly what you're going through." Mito told her daughter. "If you want to get with a man, you'll have to start dating again." Kushina looked down. "I don't want to go back into the game, not at this age." Karin replied to Kushina's negative view. "Aunt Kushina, if you want a man, you have to go out there and get him. You can't just wait your entire life hoping he'll come to you. This isn't a fairy tale."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I don't like any of the men in Konoha, except for one." The two other red-haired women looked confused. "Well, who is he?" Karin asked her aunt. "I don't know if I should tell you. You might view it as 'wrong.'" "Oh come on, Kushina. We won't see it that way if you love him. Now who is it?" Kushina took a deep breath, then responded calmly. "Naruto." She said.

Mito and Karin's eyes widened. "N-Naruto? As in, your son?" Kushina's mother was more shocked than Karin was. "Yes, mom. I'm in love with my son." Karin covered her mouth, then spoke again. "Aunt Kushina, you were right This **is** wrong."

Kushina looked down, feeling ashamed and guilty about herself for wanting her son so much. "I've wanted Naruto for so long... ever since Minato confessed his sexuality to me. I knew the only other man who could remind me of Minato... was Naruto." Mito and Karin couldn't think of anything to say at that point.

"But the other reason I want Naruto so badly isn't just because I love him, it's also to rebuild the clan." Mito was now even more shocked. "Wait... you **want **Naruto to impregnate you?" Kushina calmly replied. "You gys can join in too, since you're both as lonely as I am. Plus, we need to keep the Uzumaki blood pure; no other clan must get involved with us."

Running out of things to say, Karin and Mito were left with no choice. "Very well, Kushina. We'll help you rebuild the Uzumaki clan with Naruto. Right Karin?" The young, four-eyed girl sighed and fixed her glasses. "Yes, grandma." Kushina smiled at hearing this. "Wonderful! I'll get everything set. I even have outfits for all of us to wear for him." Karin felt shocked again. _"Oh great... Aunt Kushina planned this whole thing..." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THAT NIGHT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long day of training, Naruto felt pumped and ready for anything. But he was also starving. So he decided to go home and have some of mom's amazing cooking. When he opened the door to his apartment, what he saw inside was something he couldn't believe more than what he saw yesterday.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun!" The boy was greeted by his mother, grandmother and cousin, who were all wearing skimpy outfits to arouse Naruto. Kushina wore a red devil's outfit with no boots, Mito wore a pink kimono and Karin wore a maid's outfit with no stockings or shoes. "W-what's going on here?" He asked confused. "We want to give you a special treat for being a good boy." Kushina told her son.

"B-but I-" Kushina silenced her son with a deep, passionate kiss from her lips to his. "Mmm, I want some of him too." Kushina moved out of the way and let Karin kiss Naruto as well. His cousin slathgered her tongue deep in his mouth and placed her hands on his chest. Mito and Kushina watched in pleasure as they both started to get wet. "Let's take this upstairs." Mito went over and unzipped Naruto's fly and exposed his cock out in the open, then she grabbed it and took him upstairs with her, Karin and Kushina following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**IN THE BEDROOM**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Naruto's Bedroom, there was a king-sized bed with the softest pillows and smoothest sheets ever. Naruto took Kushina first and lied on the bed with her. "Mom, you ready for a wild time?" Naruto said in a dirty tone. "You bet your sweet ass I am." Kushina replied very seductively. Mito and Karin joined the two on the bed and started to fondle each other.

With that said, everyone started stripping. After Naruto was halfway undressed, the girls all work to undress each other. Mito starts by slowly unhooking Karin's bra and pull down her shorts, causing her to moan slightly. Kushina kisses Mito's neck while removing her bra to reveal her curvy figure and large D cup breasts. Naruto's dick stiffens up and he eventually removes his underwear. The girls then trade off partners. Karin and Kushina take each other's uniforms off, kissing each other passionately and rubbing each other's large DD breasts while doing so. Mito pulls down her panties and kisses Naruto passionately while she slightly rubs her grandson's cock. _"I thought this would be wrong. But it feels so right!" _She thought to herself. The girls all moaned slightly as they got naked for their master.

Naruto locked lips with Kushina and their tongues wrestled inside their mouths like luchadors. Naruto lied on his back and Kushina layed her breasts on his face. Naruto teased her, sucking and pinching her nipples, causing Kushina to squeal in delight. Downstairs, Karin couldn't hold back anymore and started to lick the tip of Naruto's hard member. She then took it all in her mouth at once, deep-throating it and moaning through. _"Mmm, it's sooo tasty." _ The young nerd girl thought to herself. "Awww, sweetie. Let me help you out." Kushina went down to Naruto's gents and started to suck on his testicles while Karin continued to blow the young blonde. Naruto groaned in ecstacy and he felt a huge shock of pleasure crawl up his body. Mito started fingering herself to the view as Naruto watched in excitement. Seeing his own grandmother fool around like that made Naruto climax after a few moments. All the seed got on and into Kushina and Karins' mouths. The two Uzumakis licked the cum off each others' faces and tongues, giggling and moaning, as Naruto stared at them the same way Jiraiya would.

"Is that all you got, Naruto? I thought my own son would have more energy than that." Mito said teasingly, eager for more of her boyfriend's cum. "Oh I'm not done, babe." Naruto looked to Karin, who were playing around with her aunt. "Mmm, Aunt Kushina... what's your most sensetive area?" Karin said. "Ummm..." Kushina was a bit shy about saying it, because she worried that Naruto would find it weird. She looked down to her shoulder. Karin smirked. "Ooohhh, someone's a waki." The four-eyed Uzumaki said, eager to taste some of her aunt. Kushina blushed, and put her arms over and behind her head. Naruto watched to see what the girls would do. Karin started to deeply sniff Kushina's armpits, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Naruto's dick grew hard in excitement, not knowing he even had a waki fetish. Then Karin start licking Kushina's armpits, slobbering them with their saliva, which made Naruto's mom yell out in absolute pleasure. "Oh God! It feels sooo gooood!" She yelled in pure ecstacy. Naruto was masturbating hard already, and felt the need to cum. Then his cousin moved out of the way for Naruto to exploit his new fetish. He went to Kushina's left side, whose arms were still over her head, and came on her left armpit. "Mmm, get the other one too!" She said desperately. The blonde boy went to her right side and came on her right armpit as well, then Karin went back and licked the cum and drool right off of Kushina's armpits. "Wow... is there anything you guys won't do?" Naruto said to Mito. "We'll do whatever you want to do, no matter how weird or extreme it is." She said, winking at him. "Anything huh?" Naruto said, thinking.

After Naruto's cousin finished up with his mother, Karin decided to crave for Naruto's cock. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Karin said lustfully. "No, Naruto-kun! I'm much hornier for you!" Said Mito. Kushina crawled over to Naruto and stole him from the two ladies, kissing him passionately, reaching down and stroking his dick. Naruto laughed at the three of them. "Wow, you guys are wild. But that's just how I like it." He said as he frenched with his mother. Then, Naruto pulled away from his kiss with Kushina. "I wanna fuck all four of you together." The young blonde man said evilly. "How? There's three of us and only one of you." Said Karin. Naruto smirked and formed a hand sign, then yelled. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto then created two extra clones for the perfect amount of fun.

In a matter of seconds, the future Hokage's three sexy relatives were getting fucked hard and fast. Kushina had her legs spread far in a 80 degree V-shape and was being pounded wildly in missionary style by the original Naruto. Mito took it in doggy style from the first clone and fingered her pussy while the clone fucked said pussy at the same time. And Karin was riding the second clone in reverse cowgirl position and her boobs were being rubbed and teased while she was fucked. Eventually, the clones came inside Karin and Mitoin a matter of minutes, but the original Naruto was still fucking Kushina hard and fast. He wanted to enjoy his time with his mother.

"Yes! Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck mommy! You naughty boy! Make her cum hard!" The clones disappeared, but the two other girls were not yet satisfied. So, they decided to get involved with Naruto and Kushina; Kushina was still in her missionary form. Mito sat on Kushina's face and frenched with Naruto as he fucked his mom even harder and faster. Karin licked Kushina's feet and sucked on her toes, eager to get kinky. All this excitement proved too much for the hot milf, and after several seconds, she squirted an entire fountain right out of her pussy all over her three other partners. Naruto came hard all over his girls, and they all yelled in ecstacy from the juices and cum.

Naruto, now exhausted after cumming at least three times, lied on the bed to catch his breath. Karin smiled at him. "Awww, you can't be done yet. We still haven't given you your treat yet." She smirked. Naruto look confused. "What are you guys gonna do now?" He said, anxious to find out. Mito smirked at him. "Well, to be honest, our bladders have been full since this morning. And we all can't fit in one toilet, you know." Naruto's smirk returned. "You want me to be your toilet?" Kushina laughed. "He's so smart!"

"We'll give you a little preview, sweetie." Kushina said as she squatted over Karin, who was lying down. The sexy mom then let out a huge stream of piss all over the young girl, who managed to drink some of it. Then, Kushina spread her legs apart 80 degrees and his mother did something Naruto would not expect at all. Kushina squatted over Karin's crotch and pissed inside Karin's pussy. His cousin giggled and moaned as the golden liquid from within Kushina entered her glory hole, which felt like ecstacy to her; Karin loved the feeling of her own piss mixing with Kushina's piss inside her. Naruto was so horny right now, and he didn't know why. He had no idea he was this kind of pervert. Soon, Naruto's mom finished her little escapade. "Did you like seeing that sweetie?" She said lustfully towards her perverted little son. "Yes. I did." Naruto replied, eager to get pissed on himself.

Mito smirked and then squatted down on Naruto's face, while Karin squatted down over Naruto's crotch. Mito started to piss in Naruto's mouth and moan while doing so, and Karin started to piss all over Naruto's hard dick, causing him to groan loudly in pleasure. After Karin finishes, and now unable to contain himself, Naruto pulls his cousin down and penetrates her as she was still on top of him. Karin yells out in pleasure and starts to ride Naruto's dick. "Ohhh Naruto-kun! It feels so good!" Yelled Karin. Naruto groaned, and then pulled out, but the head of his dick still close to Karin's pussy. Naruto then starts to piss inside Karin's pussy, causing her to moan even louder. "Ohhh yes, Naruto-kun! Piss inside me!" She yelled out in ecstacy. Once Naruto finished, he continued to fuck his cousin again, but much harder and faster now. Mito and her daughter Kushina decided to finger and kiss each other while watching Naruto and Karin fuck. All three girls moaned loudly, and came at the same time. Not long after, Naruto came inside Karin. Naruto's cum and piss mixing inside Karin's womb felt like triple ecstacy to the young vixen.

After Karin got off of the blonde man, to his surprise, Naruto was still hard. He was very surprised by this. Mito and Kushina felt to need to be fucked simultaneously, and so Karin still craved Naruto's cock. So, to solve this, Naruto made only one clone. "Mom, grandma. I want you two to scissor." Said Naruto. Kushina and her mother did as instructed. "Alright. Here I come." Naruto goes under the two ladies and slides his hard dick inbetween their pussies. Then, Naruto starts thrusting upward as Kushina and Mito moved their hips in sync with Naruto. Meanwhile, Karin lied on her side as the clone took her in from missionary position, facing the direction of their relatives. "Naruto! Fuck us, my dirty little perverted son!" Screamed Kushina. "Please! We're desperate for your cum!" Shouted Mito. Naruto and the clone fucked the girls even harder and faster, to make sure that they got what they wanted. Kushina and Mito continued to grind against Naruto's cock with their pussies, while Karin french kissed the clone as he fucked her. In a matter of minutes, the girls came all at once again. The clone and Naruto came next. The clone's semen shot inside Karin's pussy, mixing with Kushina and Naruto's piss from earlier, while Naruto's shot into the air, then landed all over his mother and grandmother.

Naruto was exhausted, and so were his relatives. All four of them kept the harem going from 7 at night to 9 in the morning. Then they all lied down on the bed, the girls huddling around Naruto, and went to sleep. "I love you guys." Said Naruto. "We love you too, Naruto-kun." His mistressed replied back. Kushina looked up at her son. "Thank you for helping us rebuild the clan." With that, she gave Naruto a long, passionate kiss on the lips, then went to sleep. Naruto smiled and softly replied, "You're welcome, mommy."


End file.
